Compaction of soil is undesirable since the compaction of the soil inhibits growth of plants located within the compact soil. Compact soil retards the development of roots of plants already growing in the soil and prevents correct root development of newly planted plants or seeds which leads to less than optimal plant growth and thus less than expected yields of the plants growing in the compacted soil. Therefore, there is a need to reduce compaction of soils.
Compaction of soil often occurs as a result of multiple passage of farm machinery over the soil, such as for example, repeated passes of farm machinery towing individual components such as ploughs, cultivators, seeders, and the like over the same ground. The weight of the farm machinery, poor soil, grazing and fertiliser management adds to the compaction.
One of the effects of compaction of soil is that there is reduced access to nutrients and oxygen for plants grown or planted in the soil. The lack of access to oxygen and/or nutrients within the soil reduces the value of pasture or crop or the like being produced in the fields or paddocks having the compacted soil. Thus there is a need to have a system of working the land which results in less compaction of the soil.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a tilling apparatus which results in less compaction of the soil.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a cultivation or renovation system which requires less passes of farm machinery over the soil when being worked by providing a system and/or apparatus having multiple components.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a tilling apparatus and/or a tilling system which produce improved aeration of the soil in use.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a tilling apparatus and/or a tilling system which produces improved access to nutrients within the soil and enhances geological epimorphism and soil mineral hydrolysis.